There has been used a technique that flip-chip mounts a device chip including a surface acoustic wave (SAW) filter or the like on an insulative substrate for packaging. The device chip is hermetically sealed to be protected from foreign matter and moisture. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-203149 discloses a technique that seals the device chip with solder.
However, the conventional technique has difficulty in downsizing an electronic component.